1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to digital recorders, and in particular to a means for recording dynamic data by a recorder located in a borehole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In rotary drilling applications, a string of drill pipe is rotated, with a rotary drill bit located on the end. Normally, drilling mud is pumped through the string of the drill pipe to return up the annulus of the borehole. Often, the well is thousands of feet deep.
It would be desirable to record certain parameters while drilling. For example, recording pressure variations caused by a pressure fluid pressure oscillator such as generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,770, Galle et al, Oct. 15, 1968, would be useful. The recorder should be able to record the dynamic pressure to determine the frequency and amplitude of the pressure variations. There are no prior art recorders known that will record dynamic pressure changes downhole for later evaluation at the surface. A prior art downhole digital recorder is known, but this recorder will take only a single average reading at selected intervals.